


Fighting all the way

by ryuukko



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, Flashbacks, Holidays, M/M, PSTD, Slash, tw:child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: House hates Christmas, but he loves Wilson.





	

"House, come on. You're not five."

The famous diagnostician rolled over. Swimming in his sheets was too attractive to let go of. He hadn't slept well in weeks. "Go awayyyyyyyyyyyyy....." He groaned.

"Is that really the best you can come up with? A petulant whine?"

House squinted his eyes at him. "Do you wake up just to get a leg up on the day? Start off by annoying the shit out of me?"

"Was that a pun?"

"What?"

"A leg up? Oh my-"

"If you mention god I will kick your ass."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Get out of bed. We have a plane to catch."

House looked at him. "You've got to be kidding...."

"Nope, booked the tickets two weeks ago. With /your/ credit card." He smirks.

Usually, House would spit back some smart retort, now his veins pumped cold with fear. He and Wilson got together after Thanksgiving, but his parents were none the wiser. House's heart hung heavy as he pictured his mother, sitting just about anywhere in the goddamn awful town with a sadness etched in her features. All because her one and only son didn't come home for the holidays. Then Greg thought of his father. He imagined himself holding Wilson's hand, giving him a peck on the cheek and telling his own parents that he finally found the one. The right soul for the rest of his days to be shared with. Lame as it is, House's icy heart thawed for Wilson. He'd do anything for that man. However, his father's face would probably turn red with anger just before biting his clean head off.

House hugged his boyfriend tight as they got off the plane hours later. He doesn't know how but some how Wilson convinced him to travel back home. How would this year go? He could only hold that uncharacteristic hope for so long.

"Hey, look at me." Wilson pulled away so he could look into his lover's baby blues. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"You don't know that!"

"I won't let anything bad happen to you this time."

"I'm not some damsel in distress Wilson."

"Okay, you're no damsel, but you are in distress."


End file.
